The present invention relates to an intra-ocular lens which can be implanted as a posterior-chamber lens with its lens body in a capsule sac which remains in the eye after an extracapsular operation.
During an extracapsular cataract operation, a round piece of the frontal lens capsule is removed and the core is expressed. By means of a suction-rinsing system, the remaining cortex of the lens is removed by suction from the posterior capsule which has remained intact. A posterior-chamber lens is then implanted as the intra-ocular lens at the point of the removed natural lens of the eye. By means of known haptic devices, such as elastic loops or the like, the implanted lens is supported in the capsular sac, particularly in the equator area of the capsule sac.
Cloudiness, which develops later, frequently occurs as a result of the formation of secondary cataracts or because of fibrosis. The fibrosis material is formed from epithelial cells which have remained in the equator area of the capsule sac. These cells endeavor to spread over the surface of the posterior capsule, which causes the clouding on the posterior capsule.